Active Matrix Organic Light-emitting Diode (AMOLED) display is one of the most-researched topics in the field of flat panel display. Comparing with Thin Film Transistor-Liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), AMOLED display has the advantages of lower power consumption, lower production cost, self-emission, faster response, and wider viewing-angle, etc. Currently, AMOLED display is substituting for the conventional LCD display of cell phones, PDAs, and digital cameras, etc. Pixel driving circuit design is a core technology of AMOLED display; and is an important research field.
Currently, In-cell touch technology has been successfully applied to the LCD display panels; and mass production has been achieved by some providers in the industry. However, due to certain limitations, In-cell touch technology is still unable to replace products based on Add-on and One Glass solution (OGS) in large scales. However, according to the present disclosure, if the In-cell technology can be integrated with the AMOLED technology, i.e., integrating the In-cell touch fabrication process with the AMOLED fabrication process, the majority of the display market may be benefited because of the integration of the two most-advanced technologies. The disclosed circuit, methods and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.